


Be Strong For Him

by OtomeGirl



Category: AU - Fandom, UF - Fandom, Undefell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Blood, Fellcest - Freeform, Fontcest, M/M, Rape, Underfell, Yaoi, kidnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtomeGirl/pseuds/OtomeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic will tell about the past of  the Underfell Skelebros,how they gain the scars and how they begin to have sex with each other ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It has begun

Be Strong for Him – Part 1

It was almost three in the morning when a small skeleton awoke in the night feeling thirsty, he was in a small room without windows, which contained only the bed where he was sleeping and a mattress already something dirty that was on the floor and that was the bed side and that for some reason was still empty.

The little skeleton is called Papyrus and he looks around the room looking like he was looking for someone when he hears little whispers that seemed to come from outside.

Papyrus: Sans? Where are you? * Gets out of bed and walks down a dark corridor

After walking a little Papyrus begins to hear voices coming from behind a half open door and that was the only place still lit in the middle of that laboratory walls gray and cold. And with the innocence of a child he looks through the crack of the half open door only to see a terrible scene that would change his way of acting and thinking like the rest of his life.

Behind the door the little Papyrus see his older brother, who was lab assistant, be sharply pushed against a wall by the scientist who was called Gaster and it was known to be a genius in addition to being their father.

Gaster now held the older brother of a violent way and puts his thumb in his mouth forcing the older brother to open his mouth without thinking twice forced a kiss.

Gaster: it is better not resist Sans ... you know I do not like resistance and, moreover, this is not the first time we do this * looking at the Sans already had the laboratory coat torn.

Sans: this is not right! We have to stop it!

Gaster, in fury, takes the Sans by the neck and throws him against a table full of glass equipment that break on impact wounding the skeleton was now lying on the ground. Gaster not waste time and put it on top of the skeleton holding his hands tightly.

Gaster: it would be a shame if I had to get rid of you, Sans ... if that happened I would have to find another way to relieve my stress ... or find someone else ... maybe another skeleton ... *saying this with an evil smile on his face

Sans: Do not you dare touch my brother!

Gaster: so I think you better cooperate with me Sans otherwise the small Papyrus may suffer the consequences * putting his hand underneath the Sans shirt

The skeleton does not place any resistance and the voice asks: just leave my brother alone

Gaster: good boy * kisses again Sans as it begins to tear his clothes apart  
Soon Sans was totally naked while Gaster passed his tongue by the bones of the skeleton that had his hand in his mouth to make no sound

Gaster: I find so cute when you try not to make noise not to wake your brother .. I wonder what face the Papyrus do if he saw the older brother being violated and could not do anything about it * with a smile on his face as unzipped his pants

Sans: You are a monster!

Gaster: we are all monsters, Sans

And in one swift movement he makes Sans get on all fours and, without saying a word, Gaster begins to violate the skeleton

Sans, with all his strength, covered her mouth for no sound but was not working very well and it just made the Gaster had even more fun.

Papyrus looks at the scene, mainly for Sans, the older brother who he saw as a hero for always being beside him supporting him and helping him grow, always with a gentle smile on his face and then, all that image he brother had seen hatred and fury against him because he is not strong as he thought and at that moment he decides that would be strong for him, for both of them and continues watching the scene as he held back tears as a strong person really could not cry and promised himself that he would get revenge on Gaster for all that he was doing against the older brother.

Papyrus was peering out the door until Gaster finished with Sans and this falls to the ground, exhausted and with enough wounded pride.

Gaster closes the pants zipper: Sans congratulations, you won another day where I will not touch on Papyrus and not use it as a guinea pig in some experiment. Now clean all this mess because tomorrow we have much work to do.

Papyrus leaves behind the door and hides in the shadows when Gaster went to the door and go out there and disappears into a dark corridor.

Sans could hardly move and he wears a lab coat and begins to clean up the broken glass when he heard something in the corridor and go out looking.

Sans was at the door and looks pros corridores dark and not see anyone and think it was just his imagination playing tricks. Him for a instanto thought the Papyrus was in that corridor and had seen it all.

Papyrus uses the shadows and back into the room and sits on the bed, pretending to be asleep, and it was not long, so Sans entered the room and certify that the papyrus was even in bed.

Sans breathe relieved to see his little brother sleeping in bed thinking all was well and that he had not heard anything and, with all affection, he runs his hand on the head of Papyrus that continued to pretend to be asleep.

Sans; sweet dreams, Papyrus * gently kisses the head of his brother

Sans, still in pain, covers the Papyrus with the blanket before he lie down on the mattress and sleep exhausted

Papyrus sits on the bed and looks at the Sans sleeping on the mattress: I'll protect at any cost, I will protect you * with one of his eyes glowing bright red.

 

END OF PART 1


	2. DETERMINATION

ATTENTION!! THIS FIC IS ABOUT UNDERFELL AND CONTAINS FELLCEST!! IF YOU DONT LIKE YAOI DON'T READ IT!! 

 

 

Be Strong for Him – Part 2

The night turned to day and the skeletons brothers were having breakfast in a makeshift kitchen in a room with broken capsules. The breakfast was nothing more than bread and a glass of juice that took Papyrus slowly as he looked through the eye of the corner his brother eat the bread that was older as the bread he ate was more cuddly.

Papyrus was angered by this and he had something to say about it but said nothing to see Gaster into the room.

Gaster sent Sans hurry because they had plenty to do and could not waste any more time. Sans swallows the bread and takes a sip of the juice and says he was going. Sans puts white lab coat and glasses and asks for Papyrus go play and take care not to get hurt and give him a soccer ball, something already well worn.

The little skeleton takes half soccer ball unwillingly while watching Sans go where Gaster was saying he was ready to work, Gaster says that it's about time and places his hand on Sans shoulder and, seconds later, Gaster is hit with a ball in the head.

Papyrus with nothing sweet smile on his face apologizes and says he missed the kick as the Gaster glared with his eyes not believing that it was an accident. Sans was down laughing because of the scene that had just occurred but stopped laughing at how Gaster watched him (and it was a look not at all inviting and good).

Sans Gaster and go to another room, this time, was full of experience and covered capsules devices. Gaster closes the door behind him, but before the door closes, Papyrus enters the room and hides underside of one of the covered capsules and observes the two to work.

Sans pretty much just took notes while Gaster was looking at a large computer that showed only letters and numbers. The computer was connected to a small yellow flower.

 

The work of the two ongoing for a couple of hours until Gaster, who was facing a table full of papers, rages saying that the data did not make sense and it was impossible for him to be wrong at some point. Gaster was losing control of himself and of his powers ...

Sans, to see the situation, runs and tries to calm Gaster saying they would solve that puzzle at some point but Gaster raging takes the sans his neck and tells him not to be good and that both Sans and the Papyrus were experiments failed and that he should have killed them long ago but were only alive because he saw advantage in it. At least advantage in having the Sans alive just because of the sex.

Gaster was increasingly squeezing the neck of the skeleton was beginning to run out of air when suddenly Gaster is thrown to the ground.

Papyrus hit Gaster using a broom that was on the floor beside him where he had hidden, and the screams and well full of hate, Papyrus sends Gaster stay away from his brother.

Sans, recovering the air, send the Papyrus run away because it was getting dangerous. Out of nowhere, the room lights begin to fade and Gaster was now levitating in midair and the around it activated Blasters.

Sans pushes Papyrus away and put it in the place where his little brother was and he gets a burst of energy that came out of one of the Blasters, causing the Sans hit against a wall, and hard. Sans was now on the ground bleeding from the head on the left side and part of his broken ribs and that if he survived, leave a mark there. Papyrus without thinking of the danger runs and stands next to his injured brother calling him all the time and not Gaster notes right behind him with eyes shining and a psychopath facet ready to terrorize and kill.

Gaster kicks in Papyrus and continues kicking him in the head to get a burst of energy that came out of nowhere and it does through the wall of the room. Sans was with one eye shining in bright red and behind him was a large Blaster. Sans had awakened his powers.

The skeleton takes his little brother in his arms and is super worried since he was incosnciente but did not have much time to worry because Gaster reappears and starts a fight between Blasters.

The lab was not holding the attacks of both and starts to fall apart and hear small explosions and fire begins to form in the place where they were fighting. Sans was losing the fight and was increasingly getting tired when he notes bottles of chemicals a few meters from where Gaster was and, without thinking twice, shoots with the Blaster that spot and immediately protects the body of his brother using his own body as a shield.

Gaster look back and note the chain reaction of chemical elements and no can do anything, is swallowed by the explosion.

The lab was destroyed, only it left a few parts of which were scattered around the crater. A piece of debris moves and from there out the Sans still holding his unconscious brother.

Sans starts walking in the storm looking for a safe place for him and his brother, his eye was still shining and he felt pain in the whole body. Sans was full of DETERMINATION.

 

END OF PART 2


	3. The Nightmare Begins

ATTENTION!! THIS FIC IS ABOUT UNDERFELL AND CONTAINS FELLCEST!! IF YOU DONT LIKE YAOI DON'T READ IT!! 

 

Be strong for him- Part 3

 

Many years have passed since the accident in the laboratory but unfortunately marks had been left, especially in Papyrus who lost much of his memory when he lived in the laboratory and on Gaster. In his mind the memories were mixed and there were only small flashbacks cloudy with people talking to the wind so that for him, the culprit because he had the scar on his face was his brother Sans and it was he who did it including the promise he had made to himself in order to stay strong to protect the Sans was mistaken as a promise to be able to stay strong and control Sans.

Even with this big misunderstanding Sans never revealed the truth to his brother for thinking he better have forgotten about Gaster and the laboratory. Sans did not care what his brother was with him, as was humiliated or hurt, he was just happy to have his brother at his side and unhurried, and especially without Gaster around.

Papyrus became one of the royal guards in Fell and also one of the most powerful. His biggest rival was Undyne, the captain of the royal guards but she was also his friend as well as many other monsters. All en Fell knew that if they did something against Sans was the same as invoking the fury of Papyrus and no one wanted to do it except Grillby, it causes the Papyrus to see the side Yandere and it Tsundere when he takes the Sans lap or do caresses him or even kiss him. The life of the brothers skeletons was a normal life, it seemed.

Whenever the oldest skeleton was alone he was disturbed by Alphys, a very intelligent scientist and he knew the truth about the past of the skeletons brothers and did everything for Sans reveal the secrets of the experiments he did with Gaster but Sans never said anything and was furious when Alphys touched on this issue and said that it was past and that they should move on and not understand why Alphys wanted so much to know about these experiments nor how she knew about them.

Nearly every day Sans and Papyrus has relationships between them, the two looked like Harley and Joker where Harley is highly abused but Sans was never against or when Papyrus was violent because the oldest skeleton knew he could not vivier without her brother around and to maintain the guise that he was a useless, Sans never used his powers. Speaking of powers ... Papyrus also awakened his powers, in a negative way… With the memories without making much sense to him about when he was a child and have jumped to conclusions, Papyrus awakened the powers feeling a fatal hatred for his brother and that only made him become even stronger and wanting to become stronger.

And so everyone knows the brothers Feel skeletons.

Sans was watching his brother train with Undyne, who was the only person who could stand the powerful Skeleton attacks, when he falls asleep. Sans dream that he was alone in a dark, cold place when he notes that huge white hand holds him. In desperation Sans tries to escape and note who was held him was Gaster. Sans is in shock and can no longer move and begins to tremble with fear while Gaster opens his mouth and devours the skeleton.

Sans wake up in despair and trembling. Undyne and Papyrus stopped training because of the cry Sans gave wake up and stare at him dumbfounded, never saw him that way, so afraid…  
Sans note that it was just a nightmare and look at Papyrus and Undyne who were now in front of him, something concerned. Sans says that was nothing and apologizes before rushing out of there saying that he had something to do leaving Papyrus and Undyne looking at each other without understanding anything of what just occurred.

Sans returned home and entered his room and locks the door and gets under his bed a small chest.

Sans opened the small chest and see that there were still inside the white lab coat and a pair of red glasses and, below them, there were papers written codes. Sans breathe relieved to see that everything was intact and back to close the chest with a lock.

"It was just a nightmare ... just a nightmare ... he is no longer alive" - thought Sans

Meanwhile, in Hotlands, Alphys enters hers laboratory and opens a secret passage and down by stairs to enter a room with capsules and a large computer where a figure hidden in the shadows had his hand resting on a metal bed.

"He insists on not to give information and not to want to talk about it" - Speech Alphys to the shade

The figure moves and takes the hand of the metal bed and walks out the shadows

"Then it's time for me to take what belongs to me once and for all" - speaks the mysterious figure

Alphys out of the way of the black figure coming out of the lab

"Prepare Alphys equipment, I will not return alone" - says the figure before disappearing

Alphys trembles to see that the mysterious figure said this last sentence with eyes shining in flames and with a macabre smile on his face and, without thinking twice, begins to pack up the torture and laboratory surgery equipment.

END OF PART 3


	4. Kidnapped

Be Strong for Him – Part 4

Sans had just store the chest under the bed when Papyrus entered the room kicking the door was locked and scaring the oldest skeleton. Papyrus wanted to answer for what had happened in Snowdin where Sans had awakened from a nightmare quite scared and soon after fled the scene.

Sans says that it had been nothing and it was just a common nightmare but it was no use trying to explain why the other skeleton pushed him and made him fall on the bed and holding him tightly.

"If you do not want to tell me and then I'll make you tell the truth by other means" - said Papyrus seconds before starting to lick the neck of his brother.

"B-boss ... wait ... ahhhh !!"  
Sans was starting to feel good by caresses her brother did for him. Papyrus was now undressing his brother while still licking, this time in Sans ribs.

It was not long until Sans stop fighting for their feel emptied forces and give place to the purest pleasure.

"Now, brother, you will tell me everything" - Papyrus speaks with his voice unfeeling as he entered the frail body of his brother.

The oldest could not do anything against the onslaughts of Papyrus but to start moans as much as he tried to keep his voice low, that did not happen…

When the younger seemed to have ended, he began with the increasingly rapid movements and with in other positions and don't leaves the oldest skeleton escape from his claws.

This happened until the day begin to turn night.

Papyrus was sitting on the bed and stared at Sans who was sleeping beside him, but this time with a more calm face. It looked like the skeleton feel safer when Papyrus was around.

"What are you hiding from me, Sans?" - said while his hand was over his brother's head

For some reason, Papyrus, felt he had witnessed the scene before and somewhere but could not remember where it was and when trying to remember his head, more precisely his scar hurts like hell.

Out of nowhere, the bedroom window open because of a strong wind and bringing a cold chain to the room making Sans shivering.

Papyrus covers the brother with a blanket and gets up to close the window when he heard a voice.

"Thanks for taking care of all these years of my property"

"Who's there?!" - Shouts Papyrus turning backwards

Papyrus see no more and no less than Gaster who was now holding in arms Sans still covered by the blanket.

"Who are you ?! Release my brother! Right now!"

"Oh ... you do not remember me ... I really should have kicked very strong your head when you were little" - said with a grim smile on his face.

“What?”- Papyrus looked surprised

Gaster disappears into a black mist and is now well on the Papyrus face

"You can not protect your brother You still weak." - And, having said that, Gaster disappears with Sans.

“SAAAAAAAANSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Screams the skeleton when he see the black mist disappearing into the night

 

END OF PART 4


	5. Uncover the past

Be Strong for Him – Part 5

Papyrus screamed in vain the name of the brother of the window and could only answer as the noise from the cold night wind.

"I'll kill you! Whoever it is I'll meet you and turn you into ashes!" - Screamed the skeleton in fury as destroying parts of the room to try to release the frustration to have been a useless

In the midst of uncontrolled fury, Papyrus, found the hidden chest under the bed

"What is this? A locked chest?"

Without thinking twice the oldest skeleton destroy the lock and opens the trunk looking within and finding the old scientist clothes and glasses out old documents with codes and photos, some old photos of Sans and Papyrus still children.

The skeleton looks more until it finds a picture that looked like a laboratory site and begins its starts to hurt and images begin to form as if to be discovered and remembered. The head of Papyrus already hurt too much but the pain became unbearable when he looks at a picture of a room with no windows and only contained a bed and a mattress on the floor.

Papyrus is kneeling on the floor holding his head when the images finally begin to make sense and he remembers things long since forgotten, he remembers the lab and they were not allowed to come out of there, remember Sans always working and looking folders and more folders with documents full of numbers and letters, and he remembers ...

"Gaster ..." - he said in a weak voice as he put his hand on his facial scar

Papyrus remembered all, remember that day in the laboratory in which he attacked the Gaster to protect his older brother who did everything to protect him and s elembrou his promise.

"It was not for me to be stronger and able to control my brother, but to protect him ..." - Eye for a photo that was the Sans with laboratory clothing hugging a small Papyrus- "It was for him"

The oldest skeleton feel his eyes get wet. One of the most powerful and dangerous monsters Underfell was crying.

"How could I be so stupid? How could I not notice the Sans signs? How could I think he was a useless while in fact he continued to protect me these memories?"

Papyrus stands up and wipes the tears from falling

"I'll protect him. In truth this time."

The royal guard comes out at night and with one thing in mind: to save his brother and for that, he needed information and knew only one person who was intelligent, Alphys.

END OF PART 5


	6. The Cry

Be Strong for Him – Part 6

Gaster reappears in the laboratory with the Sans ,covered by a blanket,in arms and looks Alphys who had just put away the laboratory instruments as she was asked.

“Out.” - said Gaster while looking for the cientist

Alphys, without thinking twice, out of the lab hurried footsteps.

Gaster put the skeleton gently on the cold metal table. The cold reaches the Sans bones making it starts to shake a little and wake him up.

Sans, noting that it was not in your room, try to put yourself sitting but can not because Gaster tied the skeletal wrists with leather straps on the operating table. Fear began to take Sans account when he notes the situation he was in and Gaster was the surgical devices ready for use.

"Do not worry" - Gaster said - "I did not do anything against you brother, he is perfectly fine ... for now"

The skeleton to hear that sets calmer and stop shaking, his fear was not what was going to happen to him, but what could have happened to his younger brother.

" What you want?"

"You know very well what I want Sans" - gently Gaster said putting his hand on Sans face and caressing - "I want that data .... and I want you …"  
Sans feel your cheekbones get wet and notes that Gaster was crying. Gaster was crying! And it was not crocodile tears, was a sincere cry ... appeared to be a cry of guilt …

"I never wanted any of this happened, I never wanted to be alone so I started to experiment in order to create the perfect monster and do everything I send, that made me company" - spoke as more tears fell - "So I managed to create you ... my first perfect creation and decided that would not give you to anyone and you would just be mine ... mine ...forever.”

Gaster dry the tears and put surgical gloves and brings up his powers, specifically the hands which each contained a different power.

The backbone of Sans trembles for complete, as presentisse a huge danger.

"What do you intend to do with me? What are you planning ?!" - Said the skeleton as he tried to break free in vain

"I will do what I should have done years ago ... I will make you forget everything and everyone and live fully for me I created you so I can recreate you." - Gaster susurrou in Sans heard what he planned to do

Outside the lab, Alphys was leaving until a scream and turns to look at the lab. It was a cry of pure terror, was sans screaming. And just as the cry came out of nowhere he stopped nothing.

Alphys feel guilt weighing on her back.

 

END OF PART 6


	7. Engaged

Be Strong for Him – Part 7

Papyrus ran for Hotlands until you can see the Alphys who was walking looking at the ground and complaining about something. Alphys to see the tall skeleton turns around and increases the steps but did not work because the skeleton puts his hand on her shoulder. Alphys starts to sweat.

"I was looking for you Alphys, I need you to help me with this." - Shows her documents full of numbers and letters

Alphys handle documents.

"Perfect! The documents we were looking for and the Sans had hidden! Now he will no longer need to use the Sans! That's perfect!"

Papyrus holds now scientist with both hands, with strength and fury - "What do you mean by that You know where the bastard who took my brother?"

Alphys swallows and makes a nod and says he was working with Gaster for some time and that he was really a genius but his research data was missing and that was the Sans who took the data with him after the accident in another laboratory. Papyrus interrupts brutally beating on her face, a slap, and says he would only ask once.

"Where is my brother?"

"In the laboratory Hotlands ..."

Papyrus runs to Laboratory without think twice and without a plan…

The first scene that the high skeleton saw was the Sans using big glasses and red color round and a white jacket lab, he was holding a clipboard containing some leaves.

Sans, noting Papyrus runs away from there, fleeing but the high skeleton haunts the corridors until you reach the room where sans had gotten himself into.

Sans was behind Gaster, hugging his leg and shaking with fear as he stared at Papyrus.

Papyrus opened his mouth to say something but the ceiling drops a large cage holding the skeleton inside.

"What the hell?!" - Attempts to invoke his attack bones but can not, the cage bars absorbed the magic of monsters.

Gaster looks at the caged skeleton and gives a grin at him.

"Sans ..." - started talking Gaster- "Go into the other room and do not leave there until I tell you" - looking at the little skeleton

"As you Dr.Gaster" - go to the other room behind the back door

"Sans" "Sans" "Your damned because it is obeying him? Sans !!"

Papyrus got no answer

"Tsk ... tsk ... you're a loser pessimo Papyrus ..."

Gaster was in front of the cage

"What have you done with my brother ?!"

"Only I modified his memory a bit ... For the Sans now, you never existed and I am the only person that we remain Sans safe ... I finally got him in my hands, this time for good"

Papyrus tries to break the cage bars using brute force but could not and tamp the grid with all the forces causing his hand to bleed.

"It is useless Crates this cage are reinforced as well as they absorb magic You can not escape this time ....." - Gaster put his face right in front of rosot of Papyrus- "And there is no way you protect Sans now ... he does not even remember or better ... he does not even know who you are "

Gaster away from the cage with a smile on his face and out of that room by the same door through which the Sans left.

Papyrus only shouted the name of Sans, caged like a nervous animal, and his screams are muffled by the warm wind coming through the laboratory window and lava that ran its course outside.

Tears start coming out of Papyrus's eyes as he wondered if Sans has forgotten about him.

END of the Part 7


	8. It has begun

Be Strong for Him – Part 8

It was night and the only light entering the room was the moonlight passing the high window that white-walled laboratory room. Papyrus had given up out of the cage he was a prisoner, his punches were nothing without magic and his hand was already pretty bruised by the blows he had given the iron bars trying to escape…

Papyrus had lost hope, especially hope to regain his older brother. Gaster had won and he knew it was or what he was thinking at that moment to the bedroom door open and display the Sans holding a small silver key.

"You look like shit, boss"

"Shut up!"

It took a few seconds and a few blinks of an eye so that Papyrus could put in his airhead that Sans had called "boss"

"You do you remember!" - Looking at the little skeleton surprised

"Of course I remember! I would not forget my own brother!"

Sans open the cage where Papyrus and was seen leaving in a rage and going towards him. Sans thought it would take a punch, maybe a scolding at best but ... received a hug from high skeleton. And a tight one.

Sans returns the hug, however, but a long time, he hoped by this embrace.

"Do not ever leave me"

"I will not, boss"

Sans clean the tears fell from the eyes of his younger brother

"I do not think you really think I would forget you, Papyrus"

"Quiet! I do not want to hear or know about it!" - Wipes away the tears

"Sure boss, you the boss"

Sans and Papyrus laughed one to another, they were happy but their happiness was to end when a giant hand with a hole in the center picks up the small and fragile skeleton.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh !!!"

"Sans !!"

Both try to keep your hands held together but the attempt was futile, Sans was now beside Gaster still being held by the giant hand

"I knew something was wrong, never my experiments are successful on the first try I'll have to try and try again to delete and rebuild your memories my little Sans." - Gaster said staring at the prisoner

"Release him !!"

Papyrus did appear in his hands two large bones, he was ready to fight for Sans

"But first I have to exterminate one little bug that always puts in my way"

Gaster is behind it appears a big blaster.

The battle to find that gets the Sans was about to start and was sure that much blood would be shed and one of them would go dead for sure.


End file.
